


Ain't No Damsel in Distress

by lunabelieves



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Some of the ladies from Supernatural after encountering Sam and Dean.
Kudos: 1





	Ain't No Damsel in Distress

Ain't No Damsel in Distress

It's not a test when Diana Ballard rings her phone at nearly one in the morning. She barely gets out a groggy, "Hello?" when the other woman speaks.

"Dinkley? Are you sitting down?" She demands.

\--

\--

There's a small, tight knit chain of cops that have all encountered the supernatural, some of them knowing hunters themselves. No one warned Velma Dinkley of this, she had to learn it herself. Working with Detective Diana Ballard of Baltimore on one of her cases, the women found themselves up against a nasty vengeful spirit. Neither having much experience, they were lucky to get out alive, let alone achieve a successful salt and burn. On the drive back from the cemetery, it was Diana who posed the question of just how Velma knew to shoot the thing with rock salt.

"Old friend of mine," She replied with a small smile. Just the words 'old friend' and it was enough to conjure up an image of Shaggy, even if she hadn't seen him in years now. He tended to fall off the map and just when she thought she'd heard the last of him, there would be a postcard in the mail or a call to her house. Like he knew just when she needed reassurance that he wasn't quite dead yet. "You didn't panic as much as I thought you would."

"Got involved in a case a few years ago, lets just say it's changed my perception." Ballard admitted freely.

"Ghosts?" Velma didn't mean to pry, but her curiosity had always gotten the better of her.

"A death omen, warning people they were the next to be murdered." She clarified and hung her head. "We stopped the bastard."

"We?"

"Don't suppose you've heard of the Winchester boys?"

Velma had heard of them. Both from the case files on the pair and from the little that Shaggy knew of them. Sam and Dean "They're the ones that helped you?"

Diana nodded. "Really, I guess you could say I helped them."

~

"Andleberry Estate! All for a G-ddamned TV show! Swear to G-D, stupidest bunch of-"

Most of what she's saying will have to be edited out later for it's content because the blonde girl in front of them is cussing enough for a Kevin Smith movie. Maggie actually considers it kind of amazing that they keep running into people like the Winchester douches and this blonde in front of them. Just when they're in the thick of it (except for that deal at The Grand Showcase Theatre and she's inclined to believe that maybe they could have used a hand there), some one shows up to save their asses. Tonight, it was at Andleberry Estate in Clovis, California. A mansion that was a former mental asylum, the owner had plans of turning it into a hotel. Her brother and Harry just couldn't let the launch of the hotel go without seeing if they could capture any ghostly activity, so they had once again, broken into the place where they came across a 'real life Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. A blonde girl hunting down the ghosts inside to ensure that the new hotel wouldn't have any spirits roaming its halls.

This time thankfully, unlike both the Morton House and The Grand Showcase Theater, they escape without casualty or injury, even if this girl, Kat, is pissed to high hell and back, it seems. Sure, and even if one of the former 'patients' nearly tossed Spruce out a window.

"Can't take the tour like everyone else! Gotta come when the real stuff's going down! Ghostfacers, I swear-"

Maggie's also pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate what Ed and Harry are saying as Kat loads her car. Blonde or not, the girl would probably kill them if she knew they kept referring to her as 'Buffy' and wondering if they could get her to be a reoccurring guest star.

~

Haley Collins has, in this week alone, had to deal with beheading a troll, taking out a shape shifter and being tossed down a flight of stairs by an extremely pissed off witch.

Dealing with discovering her brother's college applications tossed in the trash and the weed she found while doing his laundry should be a cinch.

"Aw Haley," Tommy whines and ducks his head. He doesn't even have the decency to put down the controller as he tries to hide the sheepish look on his face. "I'm not really one for college-"

"Ben and I did not risk our lives to save you so you could become some burn out." She lectures. Really, that's not what she's worried about. Her biggest worry is that in the end, Tommy will end up doing what she has been.

~

"Dinkley? Are you sitting down?"

"It's one in the morning, Diana. I was in bed." Is Velma's reply. Whatever this is though, it's gotta be urgent, just by the tone of Detective Ballard's voice.

"Got a friend of yours laying in the hospital and his dog staying with me. He gave me your number and I told him we knew each other."

Laying in the hospital and his dog staying with me. The words are enough to chill Velma's blood and get her moving out of the bed. "I'm on my way." She assures.

"Good, because I don't think I have enough to feed the Great Dane."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, originally this was just going to be more of my Scooby Doo/Supernatural 'verse. But since my mom's gotten into the show, I've been showing her the episodes one by one. That got me thinking about all the cool chicks we've seen (usually for only one episode at a time) and I wanted to do something peeking at a few of them. Especially since Lilly Shoemaker and Charlie of 'Bloody Mary' are reoccurring characters in my 'Make Your Mark' 'verse. And since Velma's a homicide detective (as :icontwistedtuesday: pointed out would be one of many ideal job choices for her), I had to have Diana Ballard of 'The Usual Suspects' pop up. It's mentioned in the Supernatural tie in book 'Nevermore' that there is a small community of cops that know about the supernatural goings on in the world and that Det. Ballard is one of them, so I thought that would be kinda neat to touch on as well.
> 
> The opening and closing segments of this will surely have a sequel, once something has marinated in my brain properly.
> 
> Haley Collins is from 'Wendigo'  
> Kat is from 'Asylum'  
> Detective Diana Ballard is from 'The Usual Suspects'  
> Maggie Zeddmore and the Ghostfacers are from 'Ghostfacers'  
> And Velma Dinkley is from Scooby Doo.
> 
> I don't own anyone.


End file.
